Don't Jump
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts and his parents’ deaths, Draco falls over the edge. Draco x Hermione.


**Disclaimer:**** As much as I wish it to be, I don't own the HP world. **

**Summary:**** Songfic based on 'Don't Jump' by Tokio Hotel. After the Battle of Hogwarts and his parents' deaths, Draco falls over the edge. Draco x Hermione. **

**Centric Character(s):**** Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy.**

**Pairing(s):**** Draco x Hermione.**

**A/N:**** A little thing that came to mind while I was listening to Tokio Hotel. I'd love some reviews; they make my day! **

*********

_On top of the roof, the air is so cold…_

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump…_

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump._

"Hermione," Harry whispered desperately as she sobbed and pulled away. "Hermione, Draco's gone."

Hermione looked up sharply from where she had been sobbing over Remus' body and Harry saw a horribly unfamiliar look of resigning in her eyes. Hermione had given up, just as they had won.

"Where?" she choked out, her eyes searching the bodies laid gently on the floor. She skimmed over Remus, Tonks and Fred to Colin Creevey and further. She found Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy peacefully laying with their eyes closed, but did not see the younger Malfoy male.

"Not here," Harry elaborated. "He… he saw his mum and dad and he just… went. I don't know where but I think-" Harry fought over what to say. "I think he needs you."

Hermione wiped the back of her sleeve over her tear ridden face and tried to stand. Her mind was too shocked to send a message to her legs, leaving her to wobble pathetically. Harry caught her hand and pulled her up. "What about the others?" Hermione whispered, inclining her head towards the dead bodies surrounded by Weasleys.

"I'll stay with them. Go."

Hermione seemed to be in a drunken stupor as she stumbled directionless into the Entrance Hall. Where to start? For a reason unknown to her, Hermione ascended up the moving staircase. She wasn't sure how long she walked up and down the steps, looking for some hint he had been there when she came passed a clearly distraught Seamus.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, clearly relieved at finding her. "You alright?"

"Er… yeah, sort of, Seamus. You?"

"Yeah," he replied, though sounded far from it. "I was just checking for any more bodies. I didn't want to just leave them up here."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "You haven't seen Draco, have you?"

Seamus studied her for a moment. "Yeah, actually, I have. Heading for the Astronomy Tower by the looks of it. Saw him a couple of minutes ago. Everything alright?"

Hermione nodded hurriedly before beginning to rush away, back up the stairs. Seamus caught hold of her elbow to stop her. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," she replied with a shaky smile. "Thanks Seamus."

The Irish boy nodded shortly and let her go; Hermione continued her run up the stairs.

*****

The air in the Astronomy Tower was freezing, though that wasn't what sent shivers over Hermione's body. Just a year before Albus Dumbledore had taken his final breaths here, now the boy she can come to love was standing in the same spot, swaying dangerously with his wand pointed at himself. A strangled sob escaped his body.

"Draco," Hermione called gently. The sudden sound of another human shocked Draco and his ensuing sharp turn nearly knocked him over. Hermione saw the rivers run down his cheeks and into the collar of his blood and mud stained shirt.

"Go away," he mumbled, raising his wand to his temple again. "Av-" he began, but his voice cracked before he could make it any further. Hermione narrowed her eyes, realising what Draco was trying to do. Could Avada Kedavra be used on oneself? _I suppose if the intent is strong enough, as long as the person is so sure they want to go_, she thought to herself.

"Draco, don't," Hermione pleaded, her own tears continuing to run.

"My mum… my dad. They're gone."

"But I'm not," she continued. "You'll throw away what we've wanted for years?"

Draco's eyes dropped and what very little colour had remained in his face was gone. He was fighting an internal struggle. "It hurts too much," he settled on.

"I know, and it's going to for a long time, but I'm here to help make it better."

Draco shook his head slightly. "I can't."

There was silence for a brief moment as the lovers stared between each other. "Draco…"

With another silent shake of his head, Draco pressed his wand into his temple. "Avada Kedavra!"

The flash of green blinded Hermione momentarily and the scream never left her throat, being shocked into submission. Her feet moved without the consent on her mind, sending her immediately to Draco's side. His body laid motionless on its side, staring outward towards the starry sky. More sobs racked Hermione's body.

"No," she whispered. Her head bent low over his as she dropped a butterfly kiss on his ear. "No."

Unknown to her, Draco's eyes slowly fluttered open. It was only when he twisted his body to face her that she realised he was, in fact, still alive. A smile that nearly scared Hermione fell to his lips. "I guess I do still have something to live for."

*****

**A/N:**** Hm… I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with that. Ah, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what you guys say. I was thinking of writing a prequel to this to explain the back story of Hermione and Draco; what d'you think? **


End file.
